creationkeepertestfandomcom-20200216-history
Union of Sovereign Regional Republics (Fantasia World)
---- Plik:Russia_Theme_-_Atomic_(Civilization_6_OST).ogg Związek Suwerennych Republik Regionów (w skrócie ZSRR, inna nazwa II Związek Radziecki lub po prostu Związek Radziecki, po rosyjsku Союз Суверенных Странных Республик, СССР) to państwo ustanowione 15 sierpnia 2008 roku po wojnie na Kaukazie. Państwa bałtyckie i Wspólnoty Niepodległych Państw zostały zajęte lub odbyło się tam referendum nad dołączeniem do ZSRR. W przeciwieństwie do pierwowzoru nie są komunistami, lecz socjaldemokratami. Wspierają wolny rynek przy jednoczesnym ograniczaniu własności prywatnej. Stolicą tego państwa jest dawna stolica Rosyjskiej Federacji - Moskwa. Historia Podczas wojny na Kaukazie rosyjska i ormiańska telewizja transmitowały orędzie Władimira Putina, który ogłosił powstanie drugiego Związku Radzieckiego, teraz jednak znanego jako Związek Suwerennych Republik Regionów. W ZSRR wielu ludzi znalazło pracę, tym razem nie byli jednak jakimiś wiernymi socjalizmowi ludźmi, ale rozmaitymi personami o odmiennych poglądach. Drugi Związek Radziecki okazał się najbardziej rozwiniętym przemysłowo państwem na świecie, urządził sektor rolniczy na model amerykański, a obecnie jest bardzo bliski prześcignięcia Stanów ZjednoczonychDzieje się tak, ponieważ wielu Amerykanów zginęło ratując Ziemię Krajową przed Sługami i ich sojusznikami. Obecnie USA mają upadające, puste fabryki, a poziom życia stale się pogarsza. Odwrotnie jest w przypadku ZSRR, gdzie wielu imigrantów z Europy, Chin i Bliskiego Wschodu zasila fabryki oraz doprowadza do wzrostu populacji.. Suwerenne Republiki Regionalne #Rosyjska Federacja - największa republika. Jej stolicą jest nie Moskwa, lecz Sankt Petersburg, obecnie przemianowany na Piotrogród, a w rocznicę rozpoczęcia i zakończenia oblężenia miasta w Drugiej Wojnie Światowej jak i samej wojny w Europie (09 maja), a potem na świecie (02 września) - Leningrad. Jednak obwód jest petersburski, stara nazwa jednak nadal obowiązuje w mentalności mieszkańców. Dzięki takim miastom jak Tuła, Carycyn (w rocznice rozpoczęcia i zakończenia Wojny o Pokój - Wołgograd, a w rocznice dni ważnych dla II Wojny Stalingrad) czy Uljanowsk jest kręgosłupem II ZSRR. #Noworosja - republika, która została ustanowiona przez pro-rosyjskich separatystów. Ich stolica jest w Doniecku. Po latach walk z Ukrainą pro-europejską dzięki pomocy Aliansu Sług zniszczyli ich, ale niestety stali się też ich sojusznikami, toteż mieli do wyboru atak na nich, albo śmierć z rąk niedawnych pomocników - Rosji. Wybrali to pierwsze rozwiązanie. Noworosja jest ważna z powodu licznych kopalń rud oraz hal montażowych, gdzie powstają śmigłowce Mil, samoloty Tupolew, Suchoj i Mikojan-Gurewicz oraz czołgi T-100, wyposażone w eksperymentalną obecnie technologię - działo pancerne Gaussa. Noworosja kontroluje całą dawną Ukrainę, nie licząc Zaporoża, Krymu i odcinku między Dniestrem a Dunajem, przekazanym Mołdawii. Na zachód od Mołdawii i dawnych granic II RP leżą państwa znane jako Bukowina, Zakarpacie, Galicja, Wołyń i Podole. Są one w unii personalnej z Polską. #Mołdawia - państwo, które zostało opanowane przez Naddniestrze, jego stolicą jest Kiszyniów. Zyskała dostęp do morza po wstąpieniu do II Związku Radzieckiego. Panuje tam junta wojskowa, kraj jest mocno zubożały, otrzymuje więc dofinansowanie z reszty krajów radzieckich. Znany ze swoich winnic i portów, do których przypływają statki z Warny, Konstantynopola czy bratnich Soczi czy Suchumi. #Zaporoże - kiedyś region Ukrainy, jednak po jej upadku powstała Sicz Zaporoska. Było to państwo Koalicji, zniszczone jednak kilka dni przed wyzwoleniem terenów przez Rosjan i Europejczyków. Zaporoże jest regionem rolniczym, wyształciła się tam silna społeczność kozacka. Stolicą jest miasto o tej samej nazwie, liczące obecnie jakieś 3 miliony ludzi. #Litwa - kiedyś była członkiem NATO i Unii, jednakże przez najazd i spustoszenie jakie wywołała walka ze Sługami otrzymali rekompensatę. Powstanie Litewskiej Suwerennej Republiki Regionów wiąże się z puczem przeciw pro-zachodniej władzy. W wyniku tego władzę objęła partia pro-rosyjska. Największym jednak skandalem było stworzenie Federacji Litewsko-Białoruskiej i tak powstała LSRR. Dzisiaj w Kłajpedzie stacjonuje duża liczba okrętów Floty Bałtyckiej. Stolicą nadal jest Wilno. #Kurlandia/Łotwa - przed wojną razem z Litwą i Estonią w UE i NATO, ale po upadku Rygi rząd się rozpadł. Większość mieli partyzanci pro-rosyjskiej partii, toteż gdy przyszły siły rosyjskie witali ich jak braci. Kiedy doszło do buntu przeciwko Rosjanom początkowo UE i NATO miało nadzieję na odzyskanie kraju, jednak siły rosyjskie zajęły bazy w kraju oraz zmusiły państwa bałtyckie do stania się Suwerennymi Republikami Regionów. Obecnie są nazywani Kurlandią, są też najbardziej przyjaźnie nastawionym krajem Związku Radzieckiego do Stanów Zjednoczonych Europy, Polski i innych krajów NATO oraz byłej Unii Europejskiej. #Semigalia/Estonia - mały kraj ze stolicą w Tallinie. Podczas wojny mocno wyniszczony. Obecnie nazywa się Semigalią, a swoją policję urządził w stylu niemieckim, tak jak Gwardię RadGwardia Rad to radziecka wersja amerykańskiej Gwardii Narodowej., która ubiera się jak żołnierze Landswehry. #Kazachstan - ma stolicę w Astanie. Spustoszone podczas pierwszego lądowania Sług, wielu obywateli skryło się więc na pustkowiach. Obecnie jest miejscem startów rakiet radzieckich oraz uprawy palm daktylowych i innych roślin pustynnych. #Uzbekistan - państwo ze stolicą w Taszkencie. Uzbekistan jest głównym producentem bawełny w Związku Radzieckim, której sprzedaż dostarcza mnóstwa pieniędzy federacji na odbudowę. #Turkmenistan - żyzna kraina dostarczająca wielu ważnych surowców z farm, takich jak bawełna i słynny jedwab turkmeński, wielokrotnie droższy obecnie niż chiński. Stolica - Aszchabad - jest nadal mocno zrujnowana po długich walkach z Afganistanem, który jawnie sprzymierzył się ze Sługami w nadziei na wypędzenie Amerykanów i połączenia się z Arabią Saudyjską i Państwem Islamskim. #Tadżykistan - kraj ze stolicą w Duszanbe. Panuje tam stan wojenny z powodu atakujących te tereny talibów. #Kirgistan - mała republika ze stolicą w Biszkek. Kirgistan jest głównym dostawcą żywności w regionie. Tam produkuje się też śmigłowce bojowo-desantowe. #Gruzja - jedno z najbardziej liberalnych państw, kiedy NATO nie wysłało wspomnianego wsparcia wtedy stanęli razem z resztą Kaukazu do walki. Niestety ponieważ zostali mocno wyniszczeni bombardowaniami i walkami Rosja to wykorzystała i uczyniła Gruzińską SRR, podobnie jak z resztą państw. Stolicę ma w Tbilisi, jest też niejako bramą NATO do negocjacji z ZSRR. #Armenia - mała górska republika ze stolicą w Erywaniu. Jest uboga, nie ma tam rolnictwa, zajęła przy powstawaniu ZSRR tereny Nachiczewańskiej Republiki Autonomicznej czyniąc z niej część swojego państwa. Ormianie poddali się Rosji bez walki, ponieważ ludność głodowała, a ich wojska zostały zdziesiątkowanie w obronie Kaukazu przed islamistami i Sługami. #Azerbejdżan - państwo ze stolicą w Baku, znane jest ze swoich pokaźnych składów ropy naftowej. Azerbejdżan jest miejscem gdzie trwają tendencje separatystyczne, jednak są to akty terroru lokalnych resztek Emiratu Kaukazu. W ten region przybywa wielu imigrantów z Bliskiego Wschodu. #Kubań - mała republika na terenie Kubania. Kubań słynie z hodowli koni i rolnictwa, jego stepy dostarczają żywności do wielu miast ZSRR. Stolicą Kubania jest Krasnodar, mocno zniszczony przez bombardowania kosmolotów sługusowskich i samolotów islamskich, saudyjskich oraz rządów kolaboracyjnych krajów okupowanych, jak Iran czy Syria. #Górski Karabach - ubogie państwo górskie. Stolicą jest Stepanakert. Razem z resztą państw kaukaskich nie zostało zajęte przez Alians, ale wykrwawiło ich i swoją populację. Obecnie region jest ważny z powodu ropy naftowej. #Krym - państwo obejmujące jedynie półwysep od którego się nazywa, stolicę ma w Sewastopolu, gdzie stacjonuje dowództwo Floty Czarnomorskiej. #Dagestan - dawniej autonomiczna republika rosyjska, obecnie SRR ze stolicą w Mahaczkale. Dagestan jest pustkowiem, został ograbiony z dóbr naturalnych, a ludność zagłodzona. Obecnie trwa powolna odbudowa gospodarstw wiejskich i fabryk po ataku Aliansu Sług Hastadariusa na Gaię Bermudię. #Republika Amurska - pograniczna republika, której stolica jest we Władywostoku. Republika Amurska powstała po zajęciu Moskwy, upadła jednak przez "bratnią interwencję" Chin wspomaganych kilkoma oddziałami Korei, teraz zjednoczonej pod sztandarem rządu Dżucze. Gdy przybyła Ameryka zaatakowała Chińską Armię Ludowo-Wyzwoleńczą, ale dzień później ogłoszono po zdobyciu Władywostoku przez piechotę morską USA ogłoszono pokój w związku z atakiem Sług. Wykorzystali to partyzanci i rząd by się ujawnić i wyzwolić miasto. Broń obu stron trafiła w ręce powstańców, którzy jednak nie zdołali powstrzymać ataku Sług na swój kraj. W sierpniu, w wyniku zabicia Herolda Plagiatu doszło do upadku sztabu Aliansu i zdobyciu przez Koalicję tych terenów. ONZ nakazało przekazać ziemie z powrotem w ręce Rosji, a ta proklamowała powstanie Republiki Amurskiej. Obecnie ta Suwerenna Republika Regionów jest bazą dla samolotów i okrętów z Floty Pacyficznej oraz krajem portowym. #Tuwa - mała republika między Rosją, a Chinami. Tuwa jest niewielkim, słabo rozwiniętym państwem. Jej głównym źródłem dochodu jest pasterstwo, rzadziej rolnictwo. Lud Tuwy przejawia duże podobieństwo do niepodległej Mongolii. Ciekawostki *W Związku Radzieckim swoją posiadłość ma Kalasher. *Godłem jest carski czarny orzeł, a na jego środku jest czerwona tarcza z gwiazdą ze złotym obramowaniem zawierająca złoty sierp i młot na czerwonym tle. *Na terenie tego państwa znajduje się kilka kolonii karnych i gułagów należących również do Zakonu, gdzie osadzono zwłaszcza po Wojnie o Pokój na Gai Bermudii wiele Sług Hastadariusa i kultystów plagiatyzacji. Przypisy Category:Fantasia World Category:States Category:Federations